


Sincerely Yours

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week SFW [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Love Letters, M/M, Reminiscing, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: What do you do when your boyfriend refuses to get a cell phone? You can always go old school!
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week SFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868932
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Retro Romance

An envelope taped to his dorm door was the first thing to welcome him after a long day of classes, "Alastor" written in the most grandiose and recognizable cursive he'd laid eyes on.

"Really, right there for anyone to just come up and take...he can be so thoughtless sometimes." Despite the cluck of his tongue, he could feel the heat flooding his face as he snatched the offending object.

Hurrying inside the room, he discarded his book bag beside the doorway, his body now unimpeded in its destination to his side of the quarters. Thankfully, the other bed lay empty, his surly oaf of a roommate likely at his part-time job. No one to witness him fling himself onto the comforter, an eager squeal slipping out as his nail cut through the envelope.

Sliding the folded letter out, his senses were immediately flooded by the scent of a cologne he'd become familiar with. His eyelids became heavier as he pressed his nose to the source and inhaled. Mandarin oil. Nutmeg. Saffron. Vanilla.

He whimpered, the intoxicating combination twisting his insides up with ferocity. "Not fair…"

He fought himself to bring the aphrodisiac away from his face, knowing he couldn't possibly read anything in that position, and opened the paper.

_ One month, 30 days _

_ Until I can say I've held ya heart for a whole year _

_ It still feels like a dream _

_ A perfectly never borin' fantasy _

_ Each day I thank the fates that put ya beside me _

Rolling his eyes, he giggled at the fanciful words. He would hardly call Professor Magne's history course a blessing, the infernal man a tyrant amongst the staff. But, he supposed the archaic assigned seats  _ had _ been a stroke of luck.

Never before that class had he, a music and theatre double major, even entertained the idea that a jock was more than just a humanoid mass of sweat and an eagerness to high five over trivial things. However, the student who sat beside him proved to be a wealth of surprises from the first day on.

Loose fitting clothes disguised a determination to study fashion design, sketchbooks being filled in whenever the athlete had time and ideas at his disposal. Alastor had lost track of how many times the professor had called out his desk neighbor, the gargantuan only laughing and repeating whatever he was being suspected of zoning out on.

The first time they worked on a project together, he had actually found himself falling behind the work pace of his partner. The imposing player was truly a warrior on and off the court, his hands turning anything he touched into a weapon of inevitable victory. Whether it be pen or keyboard, assignments were demolished at a fervor that Alastor found breathtaking.

So, it was no wonder that their final project ended not with a climactic save of a PowerPoint, but with his body being pressed against a secluded bookshelf, those powerful hands cupping his face tenderly.

Carding a shaky hand through his hair, he ruffled the indecent memories from his mind to focus back on the letter.

_ Everythin' ya do sets my heart on fire _

_ Infinite grin hangin' below pools of sepia starlight _

_ A resoundin' cheer to ya octave _

_ Songs like silk and syrup _

_ I could fall for ya a thousand lives over _

_ And even then, it wouldn't come close to enough _

_ My love for ya knows no end _

_ Sincerely Yours, _

_ Valentino _

"You complete and utter sap…" Fondness welled from his words, speaking warmth into the silence of the otherwise empty room. 

Oh, how he wanted to let the tall order of dark chocolate know right away just how much he loved the poetry. The one thing stopping him, of course, was his own stubborn refusal to give in to modern technology.

Glancing towards the wallet that lay hidden in his book bag, his brain conjured up a stupendous idea. Maybe, perhaps, for their anniversary, he would send Valentino his first text message.


End file.
